Je ne pleure plus
by Precira
Summary: Le Geek a fait une rencontre très étrange dans sa chambre la nuit dernière: un Démon qui cherche un ami. Ça tombe bien, lui aussi! (Probablement Geek/Démon dans le futur)
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou à tous! Petite fanfic qui me démangeait depuis l'épisode 84 de Salut les Geeks, j'ai trouvé la chanson de fin magnifique et j'aimerais vraiment que le Démon revienne dans le futur! Donc à défaut que ça ne se réalise, voilà une histoire qui m'en contentera (et j'espère que vous aussi)!_

_Bien sûr aucun des personnages de l'émission ne m'appartient, tout est la glorieuse propriété de Mathieu Sommet._

_L'histoire reprend directement la fin de l'épisode._

* * *

><p>« Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher hein, il faut que tu attires les gens bizarres. »<p>

Le jeune renifla bruyamment contre sa couette, le regard toujours posé là où l'autre était apparu puis avait disparu.

« C'est bon arrête de pleurer, il est parti tu sais, » fit Mathieu un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais le Geek avait une manière de pleurer qui se rapprochait plus du chouinement qu'autre chose.

_Mais justement ! _pensait l'intéressé. Il n'osa pas le dire devant Mathieu, de peur de l'énerver d'avantage. Mathieu quitta la chambre en soupirant, le Geek l'entendit hurler de nouveau au loin quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement pour une histoire d'herbe à chat. Il aurait bien voulu se rendormir, mais maintenant il avait peur. Fallait-il vraiment avoir peur ? Après tout, bien que très balafré et marqué par un manque de sommeil évident, le monsieur ne voulait pas qu'il pleure. C'est une marque de gentillesse ça, non ? Ou alors était-ce pour éviter de se faire entendre par les autres occupants de la maison ? Même avec sa peluche Yoshi serrée contre lui, le doute l'empêcha de se rendormir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il finit par se relever –non sans avoir préalablement vérifié sa chambre depuis son lit- pour aller à la cuisine. Le Hippie était au coin, et le Geek compris rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'il manqua de se faire renverser par le chaton, qui courrait partout d'un air étrangement surexcité. Malheureusement, un membre de moins assis ne lui laissait aucune place libre à la table de la cuisine, déjà occupée par Mathieu, Maître Panda, le Prof, la Fille, et le Patron qui, en voyant son désarroi, lui proposa de bonne grâce de venir s'asseoir dans son giron.

« Pas la peine, » le coupa Mathieu, « je dois filer, soyez sages, » et avec ça il lança un regard appuyé à l'homme en noir, qui ricana.

« Mais… tu vas où ? » demanda le Geek.

« Chez Antoine, même si je vois pas en quoi c'est tes oignons. »

« Oh hé, ça veut dire que j'peux quitter le coin ? » appela le Hippie depuis le mur.

« Ouais m'en fous, mais si tu retouches à mon chat je te place en désintox ! »

« Ça roule gros. »

« Attends ! Et si le démon revenait ? »

« Ben, je sais pas moi, pleure. Ou alors t'as qu'à aller voir l'autre fanatique avec sa croix dans la cave, si ça se trouve il servira enfin à quelque-chose. Allez ciao ! »

Le Geek ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se rassurer alors que Mathieu était parti pour probablement deux jours. Il s'assit en ignorant les commentaires du Patron sur le fait qu'il boive du lait, et essaya de ne pas frissonner à la simple idée de redescendre à la cave. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le Patron se pencher vers lui, une honte quand on sait que le jeunot s'était juré de rester sur ses gardes aux côtés du pervers !

« Tu sais gamin, je le connais le type qui est venu te voir hier. »

Le Geek se retourna vivement. « Ah bon ? »

« Bah oui, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir te voir, il commençait à me faire sérieusement pitié. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il fait tout le temps la gueule pardi ! Monsieur cherche des amis parce que monsieur n'a que faire des petits frichtis chez Lucifer, c'est pourtant extra je sais pas ce qu'il a sans déconner. »

« Alors il veut vraiment être mon ami ? » Le Geek redoutait une mauvaise blague, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire confiance.

« Et plus si affinité ! » répondit l'homme en noir avec un rire rauque, « plus sérieusement, profite-en tant que le grand manitou est chez l'autre taré chevelu, sinon il va encore faire fuir ta nouvelle copine. »

Sur ce, le Patron se leva et s'éclipsa vers l'ordinateur de Mathieu. Le Geek termina rapidement son bol de céréales et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, monsieur Nounours dans les bras, et appela d'une voix timide : « Monsieur le démon ? ». Rien ne se passa, alors il pensa aux films qu'il avait vus, mais il ne regardait presque jamais de films d'horreur seul, il avait trop peur, manquait plus qu'à improviser : « Esprit es-tu là ? Esprit esprit esprit ? »

Il s'apprêtait à soupirer quand soudain une forme se matérialisa dans sa chambre. Il reconnut le démon qui était venu la nuit dernière. L'homme le regardait de ses yeux noirs, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, et sans dire un mot.

« Euh, bonjour ? » se risqua le jeune homme.

Toujours rien, l'autre continuait de le fixer, et le Geek commençait à se sentir sérieusement mal à l'aise. Il ouvrait la bouche quand l'homme se pencha en avant pour parler.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et surnaturelle.

« Euh ben… j-je me demandais si tu voulais être mon ami ? »

Le démon ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné, c'était la première expression que le Geek voyait se dessiner sur son visage. A cet instant, il avait l'air perdu et incertain, une vulnérabilité qui donnait envie au plus jeune de lui faire un câlin.

« Je promets de ne pas pleurer ! » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter de peur que l'autre ait changé d'avis depuis l'intervention de Mathieu.

Finalement le démon acquiesça, toujours de son air étonné, mais cette fois avec une lueur dans les yeux qui rendait son regard plus vivant.

« Super ! » fit le Geek d'une voix enjouée. Son premier ami, ça se fête non ? Il regarda autour de lui. « Tu… veux rester ici avec moi aujourd'hui ? ».

De nouveau, le Démon hocha la tête, sans hésitation cette fois.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Dites moi si vous aimeriez lire une suite, et aussi comment vous voyez la relation tourner!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà! Désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire et avec la rentrée et tout le reste, j'avais la tête complétement ailleurs!**

**J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est l'avant dernier et la conclusion devrait mettre un peu moins de temps à arriver.**

**A ce propos, merci pour tous vos commentaires d'appréciations ou d'encouragements, je n'en attendais pas autant et ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, merci encore!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le Geek avait passé les deux meilleurs jours de sa vie. C'était mieux encore que d'avoir un nouveau jeu vidéo sur lequel on passe tout son temps libre. Le Démon était resté avec lui dans sa chambre, il avait bien failli repartir à plusieurs reprises mais le Geek l'avait supplié de rester avec lui, et son ami ne lui avait rien refusé. Ils étaient très peu sortis, le Démon n'avait apparemment pas besoin de manger, alors le Geek allait se préparer des sandwiches rapidement et revenait pour manger avec lui. Il avait essayé de lui proposer une pomme, comme dans Death Note, mais même ça il n'en mangeait pas. Il ne dormait pas non plus. Il passa la première nuit à le regarder dormir, et autant cela le rassurait, autant il préférait que son ami ne s'ennuie pas. Alors le Geek se faufila avec lui à l'extérieur pour regarder les étoiles, que le Démon semblait vraiment apprécier. De toute manière à cette heure-ci et sans Mathieu, la maison était vide. Le Panda dormait tôt (« Déjà que j'hiberne plus les mecs ! »), la fille aussi (elle avait lu dans les magazines de beauté qu'un bon sommeil réduisait l'apparition des rides), le Patron était sorti et le Hippie comatait dans le canapé. Le Démon semblait connaitre toutes les constellations, qu'il lui montrait du doigt en les nommant. Il lui apprenait plein de choses ! Le Geek en échange lui montrait des films qu'il avait aimé, et autant son ami semblait poliment intéressé, autant pendant les comédies romantiques il avait tendance à le regarder lui plutôt que l'écran d'ordinateur. C'était embarrassant mais pas si désagréable, pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Il essaya de savoir si le Démon avait un nom, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en souvenir, alors le Geek continua de l'appeler le Démon, en appuyant sur le « le » parce qu'à ses yeux, il n'y en avait qu'un.

Il était tellement détendu et heureux durant ces deux jours qu'il ne les vit pas passer, et au matin du troisième jour, alors qu'il apprenait au Démon à jouer aux cartes, la porte d'entrée claqua. Il sursauta mais plutôt par réflexe de penser que le Patron était de retour. Il entendit également le « Il y a quelqu'un ? » mais il pensa que c'était le Panda qui avait besoin d'aide pour son jardin de bambou, après tout lui et Mathieu avaient quasiment la même voix. Le Démon tourna la tête avec des yeux écarquillés mais le Geek ne comprit pas. Il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur le bras de son ami quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ah bah quand même, vous avez le droit de me répondre quand j'app- non mais pourquoi il est là lui ?! »

« Mathieu attends c'est mon ami il est gentil ! »

« Pour toi même un lépreux nécrophile serait ton ami s'il te portait un peu d'attention, dégage d'ici on veut pas de toi ! »

« Mathieu ! » Le Geek ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, il savait que Mathieu voulait le protéger, même s'il était souvent ronchon et énervé par son attitude, mais là Mathieu ne comprenait pas.

Il fut horrifié quand il se rendit compte que ses pleurs allaient faire fuir le Démon, mais il était trop tard, son ami était déjà parti. Mathieu ne s'excusa pas, évidemment, et il s'apprêtait à partir quand le Geek se mit à hurler.

« C'est mon ami ! C'est vraiment mon ami ! Mon premier ami et toi tu l'as fait fuir ! Pourquoi tu veux pas m'écouter ?! »

Mathieu eut l'air pris au dépourvu, c'était la première fois que le Geek élevait la voix contre lui, ou élevait la voix tout court. Le Geek était maintenant en train de pleurer contre son oreiller, empoignant son ours contre son torse. Le cœur de Mathieu se serra, il fit demi-tour et s'assit au coin du lit. Il hésita, mais finit par posa sa main sur la hanche du garçon.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas contre toi. Ces gens sont dangereux. Tu te souviens quand l'autre malade nous en a ramené toute une bande dans la cave ? Tu te souviens forcément, tu m'as aidé à faire le ménage. »

« Oui, mais là c'est pas pareil, c'est mon ami. »

« Mais arrête avec ça, je te dis qu'on peut pas leur faire confiance. Il ne faut pas qu'il revienne ici. »

Le Geek le fixa avec des yeux brillants de larmes, mais pour la première fois avec un air si sérieux que Mathieu crut regarder dans un miroir, puis se leva subitement.

« Ben, où tu vas ? »

« Dehors. »

Le petit sortit très calmement, en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, laissant Mathieu comme un con dans la chambre. Et effectivement, Mathieu se sentait con. Est-ce qu'il avait loupé quelque chose ? Visiblement oui. Ou est-ce que le petit arrivait à sa crise d'adolescence un peu tard ? Après tout il râlait souvent, mais jamais à ce point. Il soupira, il n'avait pas spécialement le temps pour ça, pas qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour l'ado, mais il savait par expérience qu'il n'irait pas très loin. Son prochain épisode prenait du retard, et avec le Geek parti c'était encore ça en moins…

Pendant ce temps le Geek marchait d'un pas énervé sans faire attention où il allait. Il avait encore envie de pleurer mais il s'en empêchait. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pleure.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant le parc, comme il était midi passée les gens sortaient par petits groupes pour retourner au travail, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il s'assit dans l'herbe au coin d'un arbre et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras.

Pendant ce temps en Enfer, deux individus avaient une conversation en tête à tête.

« Ah mais il est chiant le gamin, il faudrait le décoincer un peu, ça lui ferait du bien. Il faut qu'il comprenne que mes potes d'orgie et moi, c'pas la même chose que le minimome et toi. »

Comme l'autre ne répondait pas, il se permit de continuer.

« Nan franchement, on n'a qu'à faire un deal. La prochaine fois je fais en sorte que le gamin n'intervienne pas, mais toi tu me donnes un pass illimité pour que je vienne ici quand ça m'chante. »

Devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, il s'approcha de lui et se mit à lui donner de légers coups de coude dans les côtes.

« Hé, hé, et comme ça tu seras tranquille avec ta belle ! »

Cette fois le Démon releva la tête, il le regarda d'un œil noir de jais qui aurait même pu faire frémir le Patron, s'il avait été moitié moins que ce qu'il était.

« D'accord. » répondit-il simplement de sa voix grave. L'homme en noir lui sourit.

Après quelques minutes, le Geek sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il leva la tête.

« Démon ? »

C'était bien lui. Son ami se tenait près de lui, mais à distance raisonnable et avec un air désolé.

« Non c'est pas grave, c'est pas ta faute ! Il faut que Mathieu se rende compte que tu es gentil, et après tout ira bien. Il est un peu borné mais il est vraiment gentil. »

Il se rapprocha doucement du Démon, et se blottit contre lui. Le Démon émit un son qui ressemblait de très près à un ronronnement.

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'emmener avec moi. » lui dit-il.

« Chez toi ? Pourquoi on ne le ferait pas ? »

« Tu ne serais pas heureux. Trop de mauvaises personnes. Trop dangereux pour toi. »

« Mais moi je serais heureux si j'étais avec toi ! » le supplia le Geek en s'accrochant à son bras.

Mais le Démon se contenta de hocher négativement la tête d'un air triste : « Même moi je ne suis pas heureux là-bas. Je suis heureux ici. »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux ici, mais seulement quand tu es là. »

Le Démon le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable, et posa doucement ses lèvres contre sa tempe, comme s'il avait peur que le Geek soit effrayé, ce qui était désormais impossible. Le Geek sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre en lui, et de façon surprenante il se prenait à avoir envie que le Démon n'ôte jamais ses lèvres de son visage, et qu'il reste contre lui tout le temps.

_C'est ça l'amour ? _C'était bizarre, lui qui ne jurait que par les filles, qui voulait à tout prix une copine, il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait auparavant. Mais était-ce vraiment la signification du geste de son ami ? Si ça se trouvait, après la mort on ne ressentait plus ce genre de désirs…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Démon choisit ce moment pour dire : « Tu me fais me sentir vivant. »

A cette déclaration, le Geek se perdit d'abord dans une foule de fantasmes d'affection et de moments partagés, avant de réaliser que le Démon attendait peut-être une réponse. Elle était évidente.

« Moi aussi. »

C'était étrange à dire, mais c'était vrai, il avait l'impression de vraiment découvrir la vie pour la première fois, et ce au bras d'un mort. Cette réflexion le fit sourire, puis elle amena une décision.

« Je rentre, et tu viens avec moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

Ouah les gens j'ai fini! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il me faut tout ce temps pour écrire si peu? J'ai tellement pas l'habitude ;_;

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et merci pour vos encouragements et appréciations, je vous n'aime!

* * *

><p>Le Geek tirait le Démon par la main, qui avançait à ses côtés de manière hésitante. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir, ni vus ni connus, et arrivèrent à la chambre où ils purent souffler de soulagement.<p>

D'après les sons venant du jardin, Mathieu était en train de crier sur le panda dont les pousses de bambou avaient visiblement encore étouffé celles du Hippie, qui avaient elles-mêmes étouffé les plantes que Mathieu s'échinait à garder en vie. Ça, il avait laissé tomber depuis quelques mois déjà, sauf que le Hippie était sur le sol à sucer son pouce, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était en manque. Le chat, comme par vengeance pour le coup de l'herbe, vint faire ses griffes sur son entrejambe avant de s'asseoir sur son visage, ce qui le fit pousser un hurlement strident.

« RAAAAH MAIS J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE MAISON ! » s'époumona Mathieu.

Le Geek observait discrètement la scène depuis le couloir, et vit le Patron entrer nonchalamment, le regarder d'un air entendu, avant de se diriger tranquillement vers le buffet où Mathieu rangeait l'alcool pour se servir un verre généreux de bourbon.

« Non mais ça va fais comme chez toi… » Lui reprocha le jeune schizophrène qui s'était affalé dans le canapé, l'air dépassé par ce qui lui arrivait tous les jours.

« Ha, ça tombe bien, je suis chez moi gamin. T'en veux ? » Le Patron lui tendit un verre que Mathieu refusa d'un air dégouté. Du bourbon en pleine journée, c'était pas top pour ses nerfs. Il avait déjà l'impression de se faire vieux.

« Il est revenu le petit ? » demanda-t-il d'un air fatigué.

« Sais pas. Tu comptes l'empêcher de se faire sauter le bouchon encore longtemps comme ça ? »

« Hein ? »

« Se faire décrocher la cerise, éplucher la banane, déguster le sauciflard, se faire une fondue… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu-»

« Ben s'envoyer en l'air quoi ! »

« M'enfin ? »

« Gamin ce Démon il est cool, pour quelqu'un comme le razmocket évidemment, mais il f'ra pas d'ennuis j'le connais bien moi. »

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète… »

« Non mais sérieux, fais pas ta pucelle coincée, laisse-le vivre un peu. Et baiser. »

Mathieu eut d'abord l'air de considérer la situation avec un certain dégout, puis ensuite de l'envisager pensivement. C'est le moment que choisit le Geek pour trébucher sur sa barre de seuil sous l'œil inquiet du Démon. Il se réfugia à toute vitesse dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui, mais Mathieu l'avait entendu.

« Ah mais il est rentré ! Viens là toi il faut qu'on discute ! »

Mathieu se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre. Il s'attendait à des protestations du Geek depuis sa chambre, mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était au Patron le collant contre le mur pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il essaya de protester vivement mais le seul son qu'il parvint à sortir fut « mmmrfgh ! », ce qui n'était probablement pas censé être courtois. Le Patron s'arrêta de lui récurer les amygdales à grands coups de langue pour dire à la porte :

« Si tu veux foncer avec ta princesse gamin, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

« Mais lâche-moi mais je vais pas les engueuler ! Putain Antoine va te tuer LACHE MOI ! »

Le Patron s'exécuta avec un ricanement face à cette menace qu'il trouvait particulièrement insignifiante, et retourna chercher son verre de bourbon. Le Geek avait entrouvert la porte d'un air effarouché.

« Tu vas pas nous gronder ? »

Mathieu nota que son alter ego parlait déjà au pronom _nous_, et se dit avec un soupir que le petit avait bien évolué. En à peine trois jours il avait noué une relation plus forte qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant, et serait prêt à la défendre bec et ongles pour la garder, même face à son créateur, dont il n'avait jamais douté.

Il était temps pour Mathieu de reconnaitre qu'il avait eu tort.

« Non c'est bon, » fit-il en venant s'asseoir avec eux au bout du lit, « je tiens à m'excuser de m'être trompé envers ton ami, et de t'avoir fait peur. Je ne promets pas que ce soit la dernière fois mais pour ce sujet en particulier, ça l'est. » Il se tourna ensuite vers le Démon et ajouta : « Par contre, si je le retrouve un jour à pleurer parce que tu es parti ou je sais pas quoi, je ne veux pas le savoir mais je te rendrai surement pas les choses faciles. »

Le Démon acquiesça silencieusement, pas encore très à l'aise à l'idée de parler devant lui. Il aurait pu lui dire à quel point il aimait le garçon et ne comptait pas respirer autre chose que le même air que lui, mais ça il le gardait pour lui, ça ne regardait qu'eux deux.

Le Geek se jeta sur son créateur pour lui faire un gros câlin de la mort qui tue, tout en scandant des « merci Mathieu merci ! » sans arrêt. Mathieu lui rendit brièvement, se leva avec un petit sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Est-ce qu'on peut l'intégrer dans l'émission maintenant !? » cria le Geek.

« Surement pas ! » entendit-il depuis la porte fermée, mais le sourire de Mathieu était perceptible.

Après avoir effectué une brève danse de la joie, le Geek se jeta sur le Démon pour qu'il ait à son tour sa part de câlin, que le Démon lui rendit avec autant de joie qu'il pouvait. Il fut surpris quand le Geek posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais pas contrarié ou déçu. C'était une des merveilles à laquelle il avait espéré gouter depuis des siècles.

Ou du moins trois jours.


End file.
